


Idiot

by FeatherForARose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Frustrated Castiel (Supernatural), Jealous Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Fanfic, Oblivious Dean Winchester, POV Dean Winchester, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherForARose/pseuds/FeatherForARose
Summary: Dean gives Cas advice on how to show he’s in love with someone– and damn, this guy has to be an idiot for Cas to blatantly say he loves him and for him to not realize it. And no... Dean is NOT jealous.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 210





	Idiot

“You’re saying you told him you love him, that you would die for him, _and_ always come when he calls, and he still doesn’t know that you love him?”

“Yes, Dean.”

“Then he sure is a dumbass,” Dean sits down at the table sipping at his beer angrily. Who is this guy? How can he not know that the little nerdy dude with the bluest eyes is in love with him? Dean isn’t sure why his heart twists at the thought. He sips his beer instead of thinking about it.

“Yes, he is,” Cas states slumping slightly in his chair, seeming to almost glare at Dean – which the other man cannot figure out _why_ his best friend would be glaring at _him_. Cas holds eye contact with him for a few seconds longer than necessary then breaks away asking, “So what should I do?”

Dean pauses a moment and takes a deep swig of his beer. He points the bottle at Cas, “You kiss him.”

“That’s all?” Cas asks, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Yeah. No guy can mistake that.” Dean clears his throat awkwardly, hoping the pain in his chest goes away. Maybe he should ask Sam about it.

“Okay,” Cas says standing up quickly. He slowly makes his way towards Dean and puts a hand on his jaw, feeling the pleasant scratch of scruff against his hand. His blue eyes dip down at the full lips, causing Dean to unconsciously lick his lips. Cas leans down slowly – thinking about what he learned from the pizza man – and gently presses his lips against Dean’s. He feels Dean tense and then finally relaxes and moves his lips against his, capturing Cas’s bottom lip and tugging it into his mouth. Cas moans slightly, giving Dean an opportunity to ease his way into Cas’ mouth who lets him in eagerly, tasting stale beer and something wonderful which seems to just be _Cas_. Dean reaches up and buries his hands into Cas dark messy hair and pulls him in closer. He presses his lips against Cas’ one more time and pulls away for air.

Dean looks into his best friend’s eyes and is immediately hit with another ache in his chest he finally realizes is pain and maybe even jealousy. Dean stands quickly panting out, “Exactly like that, Cas.” Dean forgets his beer and starts to leave the room.

“Dean!” Cas raises his voice.

Dean stops and turns around.

“What if he doesn’t know after I kiss him?”

Dean takes a moment to stare into Castiel’s eyes. “Then he’s an idiot who doesn’t deserve you,” Dean says quickly before hurrying to his room.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

“Fuck,” Dean paces back and forth running a hand through his hair. He is _not_ in love with his best friend. He can’t be. He’s like a brother to him. Sure, what he feels for him is nothing like what he feels for Sammy – and he’d never kiss Sam and gross he’s _never_ thinking about that again – but that doesn’t mean he’s in love with Cas.

What if he _is_ in love with him?

Dean sits on his bed with a sigh. If he _is_ in love with him – which he is decidedly not – then he’s already too late. Someone else has taken Cas’s heart.

Another ache shoots through his heart at the thought. When had this happened? When had his feelings changed? When did Cas fall for this other person? Why did Cas kiss him for practice? Why did Dean _let_ him? Why did he _like_ it? And since when did Dean Winchester get jealous?

“Fuck!” Dean yells out suddenly hurling his fist down onto his bed. He felt like a goddamn child whose favorite toy was taken from them.

He needs another beer… or a whole liquor store. He stands and makes his way to the door, but it swings open before he reaches the handle.

Cas walks in and nearly rams into Dean, but he stops only a few inches away from him. Dean almost says something, but Cas beats him to it.

“I can agree that he is an idiot. But him not deserving me? I can’t understand.” Cas stares at Dean for a few moments, frustration radiating off him. Dean finally breaks eye contact and clears his throat.

“Cas-“

“No, Dean. You deserve more than you think you do. You deserve to live a life where you can put yourself first. You deserve a happy life along with Sam, but instead, you’re stuck in this life as a hunter, losing the people you love constantly. But you’re never going to lose me. When everyone else is gone, I’m the one who’s still here. Don’t you understand?”

Dean looks at his best friend who has managed to get even closer to him. His eyes flicker down to the angel’s lips, and he fights the urge to not walk away as his confusion turns into anger. “What does that got to do with him?” Dean blurts out not even trying to comprehend what Cas has said.

Castiel looks like he could strangle the hunter or maybe stab him with the angel blade. “ _He_ is _you_ , Dean,” Cas finally confesses.

Dean’s eyebrows furrow and he tilts his head asking, “What?”

Cas manages to move forward another inch, which Dean would question, but he’s already confused enough.

“I’m in love with you, Dean. Only you.” Cas states in a hushed whisper.

Dean doesn’t react for a few moments, face frozen in a mixture of confusion and shock. Cas is in love with him? _Him?_ He loves him, would die for him, always comes when he calls… kissed him after Dean told him to kiss the guy he loves… _Fuck,_ he _is_ an idiot.

Dean finally gets out of his head and does what he should’ve done years ago. He grabs the lapels of the trench coat and kisses Cas. His hands come up to cup Castiel’s face and he reluctantly breaks away to breathe out, “I love you too, Cas,” and immediately resumes kissing him, making up for the lost time.

Yes, he’s an idiot. But he’s Cas’s idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've stuck around until the end... thank you. I can't wait to look back on this and cringe at my first work. :)


End file.
